Astrology
by jyuu.san
Summary: Who knew that astrology could be so fun?Especially for Neji and Tenten.[One shot][NejiTen.TenNeji.NejixTenten.TentenxNeji]Please R&R.


**I don't own Naruto--**

**This idea randomly popped up into my head after I read this post in the NejiTen FC on Narutofan...and I got the astrology stuff from this site.**

**Astrology**

_It was a beautiful day in Konoha...the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, loud shouts of "Kaiten" were heard all over Konoha, and weapons were flying everywhere in Team Gai's training grounds._

_Isn't that just perfect?_

"YOSH! LEE, RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA AS FAST AS YOU CAN!NEJI AND TENTEN,TRAIN!" Maito Gai shouted. I wonder, how do the villagers put up with his yelling...

"HAI GAI-SENSEI! I SHALL MAKE YOU PROUD!" Lee yelled, just as enthusiastic as his sensei.

"..." Neji and Tenten just stared at both of them. When will they ever stop...? But then again, telling Lee and Gai to stop shouting proclamations of youth is like...telling NARUTO to give up RAMEN.

"..We ARE training...yeesh," Tenten said.

"Well, you guys should train harder to bring out your inner youth!" Gai exclaimed. Neji looked disgusted.

"...inner what...? Hn what happened to the springtime of youth...?" Neji asked. Tenten stared at him. Gai looked like he was about to cry.

-sniff-"Neji...you DO care about youth! Well you see, the difference between inner youth and-"

"...forget I ever asked," Neji and Tenten then stalked off to their training grounds. There, Neji simultaneously released blasts of charka, performing his Kaiten, and Tenten continuously fired weapons.

"-pant- Neji -pant- can we –pant- take a break first?" Tenten asked exhaustedly. Neji nodded, as he too was tired...he just didn't show it. Tenten suddenly lit up and dragged Neji toward the village.

"...where are you taking me..." Neji asked.

"I just remembered there's this new cyber café in the village. I want a snack, and besides, what's the harm of checking that place out?" Tenten said. It wasn't long until they reached a small, but comfy looking place. "Mmm...I can smell cookies and coffee! Come on!" Tenten dragged him to the ordering counter. Neji then swatted her hand away. Tenten glared at him.

"...what? In case you haven't noticed, I am capable of walking myself. I am not an animal to be dragged along..." Tenten shrugged.

"Whatever. What do you want?" she asked.

"...tea."

"Okies. One tea, one coffee, and a piece of strawberry cake," Tenten said. After they paid, they sat down at one of the computer tables. "Soo...anything you wanna do?"

"..."

"OOOO, I know! There's this cool astrology website we can go to. You can check your compatibility there. Tsk tsk Neji, you should have a girlfriend by now!"

"...what about you?"

"...I DO NOT NEED A GIRLFRIEND!"

"...ugh NO...that's not what I mean..."

"..."

"..."

"Here we go! Let's see... you're born on July 3rd, so you're a Cancer!"

"...sure."

"Hmm...let's try Hinata!"

"...she's my cousin..."

"So...? She's a Capricorn...you guys aren't compatible," Tenten declared.

"...oh sad fate..." Neji said sarcastically.

"Let's try Ino! Hmmm...Libra...nope."

"..."

"Temari! A Virgo...ugh STILL NO."

"...why are you doing this again?"

"Shut up." Neji twitched. She did NOT just...

"Sakura is an Aries...we have a winner..." Neji looked disgusted. Sakura Haruno...? She can be annoying, clingy, and he barely knew her.

"...you forgot someone."

"...? Really? Who?" Neji bent over and clicked Pisces.

**The facet of both their natures, strong imagination and instinctive intuitive powers, will enable each of them to understand the other with a minimum of trouble and misunderstandings.**

Emotional security is the need that is tantamount to the happiness of both; this coupled with a lot of effort on both sides will create a close relationship and a lasting bond.

Pisces is a champion of the underdog and he/she has a soft spot for all vulnerable beings. You will find Pisces' home filled with stray animals of all sorts, as well as stray humans (on occasion), who have no place to go.

**When Pisces gets in a depressed mood, or turns pessimistic for no reason at all, then Cancer must be prepared to pour much love, understanding, and a dash of optimism into the relationship to lift the Piscean spirit back up. **

There are times when the maternal instinct of Cancer is needed because Pisces takes a lot of looking after for Pisces is often inclined to depressions and drink.

Cancer can happily express the maternal side of his/her nature, but Cancer should do this in a subtle manner, on the many instances that it is necessary.

**A strong physical attraction is apt to be felt between them, and they each have active imaginations, although their sexual fantasies is more likely to be employed in a romantic manner.**

These two will use the sex life to enhance an already good relationship. Given the generalities, this would make a good match; love can make it work.

Neji and Tenten read it over and stared at each other. Insert awkward silence.

"..."

"Soo Neji...hehe...what are the chances of this coming true? Now that I think of it, it's kind of silly, I mean-"

"...hm. This is actually quite precise," Neji pondered. Tenten read it over again.

"...Well, I suppose some parts are correct..."

"...we both get along fine, seeing that you know more about me than even my family. I GUESS that we do have a...bond...of friendship. You helped me more than you would know." Tenten couldn't believe her ears. Neji was actually admitting and acknowledging the fact that they were friends. She grinned.

"Took yah long enough to realize that," she said. He just glared at her.

"I can take back what I just said."

"Psh nu uh."

"..."

"But what about the last parts?"

"...let fate decide."

"Again with fate...oh um, by the way would you pick me or Sakura? I mean, if you had to-you know, hypothetically speaking-"

"Hm. You, no duh," Neji said smirking. He threw his cup in the garbage. "Don't just stand there gawking like an idiot. Let's go back to training."

Tenten flushed a little.

"But why?"

"...I believe we share a bond of friendship. It is reasonable to think that before you have a romantic relationship with someone, you need to first get the chance to befriend them, trust each other, and then you can be with them."

"OOooo, so you saying we can possibly have a romantic relationship?"

"...Let's go, or I'm leaving you behind."

"Aw don't be a party pooper! Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tenten complained.

"Fine...it is...a possibility," Neji said.

"And what are the chances of you saying yes to that possibility?"

"...100, that is, if you're going to hurry up and go back to training," Neji smirked. Tenten couldn't believe her ears.

"...fer real?!"

"...I can change my mind. Come on." Tenten beamed.

"Told yah astrology was fun," she said smugly.

"Hn" was all Neji said.

**Er was it good? Please review and tell me what you think**

**WeaponLuver:**


End file.
